A known image forming apparatus is configured to form an image on a sheet based on image data transmitted from a personal computer. In a known system including a personal computer and an image forming apparatus, the personal computer transmits a preparation command, before transmitting image data, to the image forming apparatus for a preparation operation in the image forming apparatus. In response to receiving the preparation command, the image forming apparatus of the system executes a plurality of preparation operations relating to image formation, e.g., cleaning a recording head and uncapping the recording head.
In the known system, in response to receiving the preparation command, the image forming apparatus does not start some preparation operation among a plurality of preparation operations, until the image forming apparatus receives the image data from the personal computer. However, the preparation operation needs to be performed to allow the image forming apparatus to form an image.